Elastomers of all types, and especially fluoroelastomers, are used for a variety of purposes. In these uses various properties are important, such as heat resistance, and chemical resistance. In many uses, such as in seals for moving parts, sliding frictional characteristics are also important, and many elastomers have high coefficients of sliding friction, which is undesirable. Thermoplastics, especially fluoroplastics have lower resistance to sliding, but typically do not have sealing properties as good as elastomers. Therefore, materials which combine the characteristics of these two types of polymers are sought.